Adventures in The Wild World
Adventures in The Wild World is a 2D and 3D computer action adventure animated comedy film produced by Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures and Septober Studios this is a based movie on "Madagascar", which will be released on April 25 and directed by Kind Wild. Plot This animal movie is mainly a mixture of Madagascar, Boss Baby, Kung Fu Panda and Trolls. The story begins in Australia with a Koala named Frank who is going to live adventures with his friends Bob and Joe. Suddenly Markos, a very bad gorilla and his patrol want to end the fun. Frank and his gang save the animal kingdom by defeating the gorilla. Soundtrack * Adventures in The Wild World/Soundtrack *The Animal Rap by Ice Cube and Fat Joe *Forrest Gump Theme by Alan Silvestri *Stuck In The Middle With You by Stealers Wheel *Waka Waka by Shakira *Happy by Pharrell Williams Release Date *April 25 (premiere) Production Universal Pictures ''and ''Dreamworks. Transcript Adventures in The Wild World/Transcript Trailers * Adventures in The Wild World/Teaser * Adventures in The Wild World/Teaser-Trailer * Adventures in The Wild World/Trailer * Adventures in The Wild World/Trailer #2 * Adventures in The Wild World/Trailer #3 Commercials * Adventures in The Wild World/TV-Spot (60 sec.) * Adventures in The Wild World/TV-Spot * Adventures in The Wild World/TV-Spot #2 * Adventures in The Wild World/TV-Spot #3 * Adventures in The Wild World/Promotional TV-Spot * Adventures in The Wild World/Promotional TV-Spot #2 * Adventures in The Wild World/Promotional TV-Spot #3 * Adventures in The Wild World/Promotional TV-Spot #4 Credits Voice Cast Protagonists (Heroes) *Jim Carrey as Frank, The Koala *Alan Tudyk as Bob, The Dolphin *Nora Rosa (Pharaoh Septober) as Joe, The Dog *Nora Rosa (Pharaoh Septober) as Mia, The Cat *Jenny Slate as Tinna, The Female Koala *Lynsey Pham as Mindy, The Sea Otter *Tony Watts as Tony, The Cheetah *Jaden Aften as Mr.Diver, The Lion *Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Diver, The Lioness *Ginnifer Goodwin as Vanille, The Cow *Nate Torrence as Fun, The Giraffe *Dennis Bateman as Ferb, The Zebra *Tommy ´Tiny´ Lister as Potty, The Parrot *Josh Dallas, Hugh Jackman and Mark Rhino Smith as Potty´s Crew *Don Lake as Happy, The Toucan *Brad Simonsen as Link, The Seal *Jason Bateman as Don, The Donkey *Rich Moore as Nick, The Crocodile *Park Lauzon as Mike, The Red Panda *Cory Doran as Kang, The Kangaroo Minor Characters: * Cory Doran as Sharpahdrave, The Bear * Jonathan Malen as Buka Buka, The Sea Lion * Ice Cube as Ice Bear, The Polar Bear * Fat Joe as Fat Seal, The Bear Seal * Michael Peña as Henry, The Hyena * Hugh Jackman as Officer Gerard, The Police Officer Dog * Jonathan Malen as Alfred, The Armadillo * Dennis Bateman as Owen, The Opossum * Michael Peña as Komodo, The Komodo Dragon * Kevin James as Tazzy Dad, The Tasmanian Devil * Asher Blinkoff as Tazzy Kid, The Tasmanian Devil and Tazzy Dad´s Son Antagonist (Villains) *J.K. Simmons as Markos, The Gorilla *Jesse Corti as Wolfus, The Wolf *Raymond S Persi as Tiger, The Tiger *Phil Johnston as Toother, The Shark Uncredited Cast: * Shawn Ashmore, Adam Sandler and Taye Diggs as Toother´s Crew * John DiMaggio, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jim Cummings, Hynden Walch as Markos´ Soldiers * Jess Harnell, Jeff Bennett, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan as Wolfus´ Bandits * Jackie Gonneau, Scott Menville, Bridget Hoffman, Frank Welker as Tiger´s Bandits Category:Madagascar Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Septober Studios